


Cry To Me

by jkoko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Being a teen blows, F/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkoko/pseuds/jkoko
Summary: Sabrina stands her ground before the wedding.There was a lot left unsaid before the ceremony and Sabrina should have stood her ground more. Hardcore Nabrina shipper here, but sometimes a pretty boy just needs to be put in his place. Dual POV. One shot fix it to help those writers along for letting a golden opportunity slip by them. Rated PG adjacent for mild language and teen angst.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Cry To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I couldn't let this idea get away from me. Who else though Nick was being a little shit? who else thought that Sabrina just took his crap? The Sabrina I have come to know would let no man including one Nick Scratch keep her down. I have a few little 'fix-its' or 'in additions to' in my head. If there is a want for it. Sabrina may be a touch ooc here, but she is not yet seventeen, facing down the end of all things and dealing with a baaaad breakup. Let her be sad and have some wine. As a final note, I liked the ending well enough. It was some straight up Romeo and Juliet bullshit, but at least they were together. I actually worried my way though the first half thinking that Sabrina would hem and haw over Nick's forgiveness, they'd bang (HELLO TRAILER) and he would die. I am bummed they both kicked it, but its satisfying in its own painful way.
> 
> The song is Cry To Me By Solomon Burke. Not only is it my favorite sexy sad dance song, it was recorded in 1962, which I feel is more or less the time warp vibe of CAOS. It just felt right here. When I started writing our girl's interaction with Nicky, it would not leave well enough alone.
> 
> Also sorry if there are formatting errors, it’s ass to format on this thing.  
> Can we all collectively agree that the Nick/Prudence fandom is called Prick? It’s the only thing that makes sense.
> 
> Catch you next time, witches.

\-------

"So. You and Melvin, huh? Doesn't seem your type." Nick sniped at me, that small little quirk of his lips that I used to adore firmly planted on his face. Emphasis on used. 

As of late, its only made the chasm in my heart deeper the ache more profound.

"It was one date. One date, and I don't have have a type." I spit out as another couple walk past us.

He chuckles without humor, "Sure you do. Sexy but wounded," he pauses as he hands out another program, "Dangerous guys you can fix." I clench my teeth. There is a time and a place to be an asshole Nicholas Sratch, and my kind aunt's wedding is certainly not the local for the verbal lashing I want to give you. 

"I can't tell, Nick. Are you flirting with me, or insulting me?" My brain wars against itself. I should just be the bigger person. I should just stand here and take his little jibes, because this is not the place for a scene, no matter how much he deserves it.

In the corner of my eye I see his smirk deepen. That little shit. He's enjoying this. Probably enjoys seeing me upset. Maybe that is why he is parading his relationship with Prudence all over Greendale and back. He still hates me and wants to dig the hurt in deeper.

Oh, fuck it. I'm tired of feeling so terrible all the time. I am sick and tired of being the bigger person when it comes to Nicholas Scratch. I may still love him, but that does not I don't hate him as well.

"You know Nick. You're right. Melvin is my type. Sweet and kind. Considerate and devoted. I took a detour to unfaithful and self sabotaging. Perhaps it's time I go back to something, someone that won't end up hurting me just because it was the easy way out. Thank you. This made everything a lot more clear."

I finally look at him and tilt my head to the side. His normally olive skin looks chalky and his mouth no longer has a smirk attached to it, one that I was so determined to remove. He looks small and sad. I wanted to feel better, since I've been feeling so low as of late, but I feel awful now. I stooped to his level and while what I said was true, it wasn't necessary for me to open up old wounds. Even if he was trying to pick at mine. We only ever seem capable of hurting each other. This is what Nick and I do. Round and round in this unhealthy cycle of inflicting wounds. We're both passionate people that just can't seem to get their shit together.

My shoulders slump, and I open my mouth to apologize, but then a stranger enters and Nick smoothly inserts himself between the two of us and asks him whom he is here for.

Oh well, maybe later.

\--------

I clink my glass as I stand on the stage, and look out at at the people staring back at me. I make eye contact with Hilda and Cee. I pan across Dorian's Gray Room, not wanting to be here. One of the last times crushed something inside of me. To bare witness to the boy I was in love with toss my feelings and aside as if they meant nothing to him. Like I meant nothing to him. I force myself to include Nick and Prudence in that appraisal even though my heart hurts when I see them intertwined, which as of late has been often. I see my friends; their smiles warm and genuine waiting for me to start. I look over at the hedge witches table where I sat tonight, feeling sorry for myself because of my stag status. In this moment I'm glad I stopped after that second glass of rot gut gin.

"For those who may not know me, My name is Sabrina, the spinster niece." I pause waiting for a laugh and there is none. Well, this is going exactly to plan. I take a deep breath. "Let me try that again. I'm Sabrina, I am 16, and I don't know why I was asked to give this speech because I don't know what love isn't. I know what it is though. It's wearing a bride of Frankenstein wig because of the aesthetic. It's sweet kisses on your forehead because the top of your head fits perfectly under his chin. It's compromise when you do not agree what the perfect whipped cream to milkshake ratio is. And sorry, auntie, but the correct answer is that there is never TOO MUCH whipped cream."

There was a chuckle there, and for that I am grateful. "Love is living and dying for someone. Which Cee has nearly done for my auntie. It is the good, the bad and the ugly. It is staying when things are hard or hurt. It is a little part of you that you let your person take from you and trust them to care for it. Love is, well, everything."

I raise my glass and motion for everyone to do the same. "To Cee, for adoring Hilda the way she deserves. Thank you for showing me how a man shows up for his partner. To my dear Auntie Hilda, who has loved me like a mother. Thank you for showing me the strength, power and trust in giving yourself wholly and without reservation. It may end up breaking you--" I choke a little when my emotions get the better of me, and to my horror, my eyes fill with tears thinking on my own yet-to-be mended heart. Since I decided to give it away to someone who could not or would not be my Dr. C. I inhale sharply and implore myself to get through it. There would be time to cry later. "But that just makes you all the more brave auntie. I'm going to take a page from your book, and wait for someone who also knows what love isn't. To you both for always showing what love is!" I toast the bride and groom. I toast the room and knock back my champagne. As the guests applaud I offer a too bright smile, and get off the raised dias.

I'll wait for it this time. Both love, and for later tonight when I can be by myself and just be sad for my broken heart. After all, I am not a queen, so it will be okay for me to cry.

\-------

My heart isn't the only thing that is aching as I trudge up the stairs after the private ceremony. I even managed to bring two friends along with me--a bottle of red and a glass.

I groan in sheer delight as I take the white pointy heeled booties off my sore feet that have traversed realms today. The wig was lost somewhere in the sitting room, and I shake out my curlier than normal curls. The belt--to wide to be anything near practical is tossed in the direction of my setee as I shuffle to my bathroom. after washing my face and putting on a lace trimmed negligee I feel more me--but just as ready to fall apart as I did all day. A quick point of my finger and the familiar song that has been on repeat in my head starts to play.

When your baby leaves you all alone

And nobody calls you on the phone

Don't you feel like crying? Don't you feel like crying?

Well, here I am, my honey C'mon, cry to me

All I have felt for so long is alone. Since Nick told me I wasn't worth it, I feel like I have just been existng. Almost immediately after the pagans were defeated, he and Prudence were a thing. All his big talk of love did not apply to me, just his need for space. Not to heal or recover mind you, just from my life, my arms and my heart. The little comments and looks started almost instantaneously confusing me all the more. One minute he was all hands and mouths with Prudence, but in the next moment when forced in his presence, I would see a spark in his bourbon eyes pressing into my skin, looking just the beautiful boy who asked if he could be the one to hold my hand. The whiplash of it all was excruciating.

When you're all alone in your lonely room

And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume

Don't you feel like crying? Don't you feel like crying? Don't you feel like crying?

C'mon, c'mon, cry to me

The heavy pour of the dark red wine eases a little of the soreness in my whole body. My hips sway to the the sexy yet melancholic song I have heard my whole life. I haven't felt this good or this sad in my almost seventeen years. Is this what losing your mind feels like? undulating in your sexy sleepwear, gulping down wine like it is the only thing holding your feet to the floor? 

Whoa, nothing can be sadder than a glass of wine alone

Loneliness, loneliness, such a waste of time, whoa yeah

You don't ever have to walk alone, you see

Come take my hand, and baby, won't you walk with me?

Whoa yeah

I have had plenty more than a glass of wine by now-- and I don't feel as sad. I feel warm, wether it be from the wine or the steady tempo of my body--or both, I feel electric and heady. I feel the warmth, the life fill my cheeks. For the past several weeks I have felt rudderless, without a clear defined purpose. I know that there is dark and danger on the horizon, Blackwood and his Terrors have seen to that. But in this moment, I truly do not give a damn. The world could end right now, and would happily dance into the darkness.

When you're waiting for a voice to come

In the night but there's no one

Don't you feel like crying? (Cry to me)

Don't you feel like crying? (Cry to me)

Don't you feel like cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-cry (Cry to me)

cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-crying? (Cry to me)

Don't you feel like cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-cry

(Cry to me) cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-crying?

I think the voice I had been waiting for was my own. Maybe I finally found it today. Telling Nick he's not allowed to cut me with his little words and looks anymore. I can stand up for myself despite how I failed him--he failed me worse anyways, and he doesn't see ME larking about being a rude asshole. I spoke of what love is today like I wasn't thinking about my own life as well. But being introspective is for another day.

Tonight, I am just going to drink this bottle of wine and sad dance, because it feels like the only thing I have control over The warm tears streak down my flushed cheeks and I just let them splash to the wood floor without apology. I'll be strong tomorrow. Tonight, its just a good cry and some vino.

\-------

I hear the gutiar and piano kick in after a few minutes of her faffing about in her bathroom. I know I'm not invited into her room anymore, astrially or physically. Can't say that I blame her. I have been a dick to her.

I just needed to know she was okay after she left the reception with The Unwanted. It's not like before where Ambrose would pop in to tell me she was home safe, or I would be waiting alongside her family on her safe return. Gone are the days I could stand tall and proud beside her as we teamed up to defeat the monster of the week. I'm regulated to hear of it in passing, or at the following coven gathering. I am no longer one of the important people in her life. And that is my own damn stupid selfish fault. Sabrina was right on the money today when she called me self-sabotaging. I had EVERYTHING, and I let it all go.

I hear her; "No Nick, you're not doing this again." in my ears on repeat after she walked through the portal, arm in arm with some...thing that could destroy her with the twitch of its grimy fingers.

I'm not fool enough to think that our little interaction before the ceremony didn't tear into her a little. I just cannot seem to stop hurting her.

Her speech before everything went to shit felt like a slap in the face. Perhaps she didn't mean to make it sound like us, perhaps she did. I can't know for certain, nor can I blame her if it was. Her the perfect height to nestle under my chin. My lips magnets to her forehead. Everything she said sounded like us; the good, bad and ugly of us. I wasn't capable of loving her the way she deserved. And in doing so, I wrecked us both.

I peer into her window that I hover outside of on a tree branch. The song is vaguely familiar, probably something I heard in the Spellman home before, back when I was welcomed in it.

That is when I see them. Her tears. Like twin little rivers trailing down her milk and rose cheeks. I hate myself all the more. Not that it is difficult to do these days. I know I am at least partly responsible for those tears, afterall. She is coming down from saving us all yet again--and cleaning up my messes once again as well.

She cries silently as her gorgeous body sways like a willow to the sultry music. I'm entranced by her as usual, and I want nothing more than to stay here until the song ends, heaven, until the world ends watching this beautiful glorious creature I used to call mine dance her demons away. But I can't take this away from her as well. This small little reprieve she carved out for herself to just be. To watch her like this; unvarnished, undressed is vulgar and I refuse to continue being the thing that continues to pull her and those tears down.

I press my hand to the dimpled ancient glass and pull away. I watch my handprint fade away from the glass the same way I faded from her life. As I walk to the edge of the property line I am determined to be a better man for her. Maybe she never will forgive me for all my sins against her, but at the very least, I can at least stop going out of my way to make things worse.

First thing's first: I'm going to talk to Prudence. Neither of us are commited to one another, but she at least deserves a conversation for being my friend and confidant.

Sabrina Spellman taught me how to love. I intend to show her she wasn't wrong in doing so.


End file.
